


when it started.

by moransmoriarty



Series: Mormor Ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, One-Sided Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Sebastian Moran, Pre-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty
Summary: he wasn't sure when it started.





	when it started.

Sebastian wasn’t sure when it started.

 

Maybe it was a month ago, when Jim had gone with him on a kill, and instead of kissing him against the wall afterwards, adrenaline rushing through both of them, he walked off silently, leaving Sebastian behind to clean up their hideout.

 

Or maybe it was two weeks ago, when Jim tilted his head away from Sebastian’s lips as the man tried to kiss him.

 

Or maybe it was a yesterday, when Jim and he were having sex, bodies slick with sweat, and the name ‘ _Sherlock_ ’ slipped out from Jim’s pink lips.

 

All he knew was this. Jim didn’t love him anymore, and he was desperately in love with Jim.


End file.
